Intenciones Crueles
by Xime Son
Summary: Bra y Goten no son más que almas perversas y pervertidas que disfrutan del dolor ajeno, qué pasara cuando los dos realizan una apuesta que hará que la vida de los dos cambie para siempre. Léanlo.
1. The bet

**Intenciones Crueles**

_Este FanFiction está basado en la película "Cruel Intentions" o "Juegos Sexuales" en Latinoamérica, tome la idea después de ver esta película, aclaro que tampoco los personajes de Dragon Ball me pertenecen, solo los use para adaptarlos a este FanFic, aclaro que solo me base en la película cambie unas cosas a mi gusto para que la historia resultara, espero les guste._

"**No se trata de sentir el frio, sino de buscar el calor…."**

_(Para esta historia estableceremos que las edades serán Trunks 19, Goten 18, Bra 18, Marron 16 y Pares 17)_

_**The bet**_

Goten es un joven que a sus escasos 18 años ha alcanzado una fama tremenda de ser un mujeriego sin remedio quien al lado de su mejor amigo Trunks rompió más de una centena de corazones a lo largo de su vida en la preparatoria, sin embargo esta etapa de vivir sin reglas se terminaba para el mayor de los amigos y debía adoptar una actitud más seria acorde con su nueva vida de universitario.

Se encontraban en pleno verano aun con tiempo antes de que Goten y Bra entraran a su ultimo año de preparatoria, Bra como una de las chicas con más poder dentro de su escuela como jefa de la sociedad de alumnos de tan importante institución no descansaba ni en el verano ya que tenía que organizar muchos asuntos para los de nuevo ingreso además de conocer al nuevo director del cual ella se encargaría que nadie más que ella misma tenga poder dentro de la escuela y con los alumnos, ella amaba estar llena de poder, tal poder que marchitaba su alma.

_**Consultorio de la Dra. Lovelace; especialista en adicciones**_

-"Dra. Le digo que me encuentro completamente bien, es decir no le veo lo malo a que me guste el sexo o el alcohol o cualquier otra cosa que me haga sentir feliz, es decir la felicidad no es un pecado"- decía un Goten algo fastidiado tratando de convencer a una doctora

-"El caso aquí es que tú no tienes remedio…" – decía una cansada especialista

Al momento en que Goten volteo a ver una fotografía de la mujer con la que hablaba… - "así que esta es su hija, es muy hermosa, sin duda lo heredo de su madre, usted es una mujer muy hermosa"- decía Goten en un tono coqueto

-"Ella está fuera de tus alcances, es una chica ejemplar, excelente hija, excelente estudiante próxima a entrar a la mejor universidad del país mientras que tú pues… eres tú"- decía la mujer alardeando

\- "Quizá sí esté fuera de mis alcances…"-terminaba de decir Goten cuando el teléfono de la oficina sonó…

La doctora contestó su teléfono a lo que la secretaria le dijo que su hija la llamaba por teléfono y que era urgente que hablara con ella, la mujer por terminar de discutir con el joven que tenía enfrente para que se fuera de una vez dejo en espera la llamada de su hija

-"Pues si mi hija está muy fuera de tus alcances, por eso te pido que leas mi libro"- decía la doctora mientras le entregaba una copia de su libro que llevaba por título "hijos excelentes, padres excelentes" –" estoy segura que te será muy útil"- decía la mujer en cierto tono de burla

\- "Estoy seguro que algo escrito por una mujer tan bella como usted debe ser muy bueno"- decía Goten al mismo tiempo que se acercaba cada vez más a la mujer – "¿Le han dicho que tiene unas piernas hermosas? Me gustaría fotografiarlas"- terminó de decir el joven con la sonrisa más coqueta que podría lanzar

-"Lárgate de aquí tú no tienes remedio, no conmigo"- termino de decir la mujer al mismo tiempo que Goten salió de su oficina

A los pocos segundos que la doctora se quedo sola en su oficina se dispuso a contestar la llamada de su hija y al momento de escucharla no podía entender lo que decía entre tanto llanto

-"Me dejaste en espera mamá cómo pudiste hacerme eso, soy tu hija, ya no puedo mama él me mintió mamá, me mintió y me dejó"- decía una joven entre llantos

-"Hija te he dicho mil veces que te tomes las relaciones con calma los hombres van y vienen"- trataba de calmar a su hija una doctora algo hastiada

-"Tú no entiendes mamá, él me dijo que me amaba"- no paraba de llorar la joven

\- "Hija necesito que te calmes no tengo tiempo para estas cosas"- ya no podía más la madre

-"Es que te digo que no entiendes… hay fotos mías mamá… en internet… hay fotos mías desnuda mamá"- termino de decir la muchacha explotando en más y más lagrimas

-"¡QUÉ! ¿CÓMO PUDISTE SER TAN ESTUPIDA?! ¿Cómo te pudiste dejar tomas fotos así?"- decía la doctora pensando inmediatamente en su carrera y libro arruinados

-"Es que él me dijo que me ama mamá, que era hermosa y que tenía unas piernas hermosas y que le gustaría fotografiarlas"- la muchacha decía mientras observaba una foto de ella mostrando todo recostada en un sofá en una de esas conocidas páginas de internet y la foto llevaba como título, "¿padres excelentes? ¡Criando pequeñas zorras!" la joven acabo de decir esto para cuando su madre ya se encontraba lejos del teléfono- "¿mamá…? ¿Sigues ahí?..."-

-¡Goten! ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡Eres un maldito te aprovechaste de mi pequeña!- no paraba de gritar la mujer desde la ventana de su consultorio a la vista de decenas de personas que pasaban por ahí

-¿Qué le ocurre a esa mujer?- pregunto una joven en la calle

-No sé creo que está loca- Respondió Goten quien se encontraba a escasos dos metros de ella, la joven solo se limito a sonreírle mientras él se acercaba ella- bien, ¿me darás tu número telefónico? O ¿qué hacemos?- decía Goten en un tono bastante seguro a lo que la joven solo le limito a entregarle un papel con su número escrito

_**Casa α**__** alpha de la sociedad de alumnos**_

_**-" **_Bra es realmente encantador como una joven como tú de tu edad puede ser tan comprometida consigo misma sobretodo con sus valores como toda una dama debe ser"- decía 18 alabando a Bra

\- "Sé que es difícil pero a veces cuando no puedo más aunque suene muy trillado, recurro a Dios es el único que puede ayudarme"- Decía Bra falsamente mientras sacaba un crucifijo que llevaba colgado al cuello de entre sus ropas

\- "Espero que Marron pueda aprender mucho de ti- decía 18 sintiéndose segura al dejar a su hija al cuidado de una chica que demostraba ser todo una dama excelente" – "¿y los muchachos son guapos?"- interrumpió una curiosa Marron – "Marron qué te sucede! Deberás de disculparla Bra, es que ella nunca ha estado en una escuela con chicos"- decía una apenada 18.

-"No hay de qué disculparse, es normal que le surjan esa clase de dudas, pero yo me encargare de guiarla por el buen camino"- decía Bra mientras tomaba la cruz que colgaba de su pecho entre sus manos

Mientras tanto Goten hacia su entrada a la casa alpha de la sociedad de alumnos, como miembro de la elite de popularidad de la institución sentía que estaba en todo su derecho de enterarse de todos los nuevos eventos de la escuela así como conocer a las nuevas conquistas, además era un lugar mucho más cómodo para vivir que su propia casa.

-"Vaya que tenemos aquí, pequeña Marron hace años que no te veía como has crecido"- Decia Goten sin quitar la mirada de Marron sabiendo que esto enfurecía a 18

-"hola…"- contesto Marron sin quitar la mirada de Goten moviendo una paleta que llevaba en la boca, más que sensuales sus movimientos eran infantiles

-"linda playera…"- dijo Goten al notar que la joven llevaba una playera con un kanguro sumamente infantil en un pequeño tono de burla que Marron no captó

-"Gracias me la compró mi padre cuando fuimos a Australia"- contesto Marron

-"Y como ha estado todo alla abajo… espero ir también de viaje pronto jajaja"- dijo Goten con doble sentido

-"Creo que ya es suficiente conversación"- expulsó 18 –"Bra me parece increíble como soportas estar cerca de individuos como él y como tu hermano"- dijo 18

-"Es algo que tengo que soportar"- Se limito a decir Bra mientras acompañaba a Marron y 18 a la puerta de salida

-"Vaya vaya… ahora resulta que también cuidas niñas, qué es esto… ¿La guardería de Bra?"- Se burlaba Goten

-"Dicen que debes mantener a tus amigos cerca pero a tus enemigos más cerca"- se limito a decir Bra

-"¿Marron tu enemiga?..."- dijo Goten con duda

-"Aunque no lo creas querido hermano sí… pero antes de que abras tu bocona tienes que saber que todo es parte de mi bien elaborado plan"- se enorgullecía la hija de Vegeta

-"¿Plan… de qué plan hablas princesa?"- se interesaba Goten

-"Un plan en el cual necesito de tus servicios… por cierto vi las fotos de la hija de la psiquiatra vaya que destruiste su carrera por completo hermanito"- se burlaba Bra

-"Sabes que la bruja se lo tenía bien merecido además su hija fue más fácil que un examen de preescolar… y para que me necesitas en tu plan me parece interesante que alguien como tú requiera ayuda de alguien como yo"- se intrigo Goten

-"Es una larga historia así que la resumiré querido hermano… recuerdas este chico Brent con el que salía durante las vacaciones de primavera…"- decía Bra

-"Si el niño rico que te boto ¡claro!"- termino de decir Goten

-"Gracias… eso no era necesario Goten pero bueno… Brent a quien le di gran parte de mi amor que sí me boto… fue por otra chica y da la casualidad que dicha chica es no más que la tontísima de Marron"- termino de decir Bra tratando de controlar su ira

-"Ya entiendo… por eso te acercas a Marron… pero ¿yo que tengo que ver?"- pregunto Goten.

-"Todo… ahí es donde entras tú, quiero que te encargues de destruirla, que la enamores que la uses que lo de la hijita de la psiquiatra quede como un 0 a la izquierda comparado con lo que le harás a Marron, eso quiero, que Brent se dé cuenta de la clase de chica que es y regrese a mí, además sabes que ya no le puedo pedir esos favores a Trunks porque desde que decidió ser el Sr. Correcto ahora que fue aceptado en la mejor universidad del país queda fuera de mis planes". Termino de decir Bra con una sonrisa

-"Entiendo… pero… ¿qué gano yo?... es decir es fácil pero es arriesgado sus padres son amigos de los míos"- dijo Goten

-"Ay Goten como si a tus papas les importara que haces o que no haces… además ya sabría que dirías algo así… así que te tengo una propuesta"- Dijo Bra

-"Soy todo oídos hermanita"- dijo Goten sentándose cómodamente en una de las grandes sillas de la sala de estar de aquella gran casa

-"Si tú haces ese pequeño favor para mi, si tu destruyes por completo la reputación de Marron, yo te daré eso que siempre has deseado, algo que va más allá de autos o dinero, algo que va más allá, te daré poder… el poder de poseer algo que se que has deseado toda tu vida desde que aprendiste para que sirve eso que tienes entre las piernas. Algo que siempre deseaste pero nunca pudiste tener, nunca pudiste tenerme a mí, siempre acostándote con todas las chichas pero a mí nunca me pudiste tener por ser la hermana de tu mejor amigo, por haber crecido como tu hermana… si tú haces eso por mi te daré lo que nunca has podido tener… dime qué opinas- termino de decir Bra al mismo tiempo que desabotono tu blusa dejando ver el encaje de sus sostén

-"Es tentador… pero paso…"- dijo Goten sin más

-"¡QUÉ! ¡DE QUÉ HABLAS SON GOTEN! Te estoy ofreciendo lo que siempre has deseado tener y lo rechazas así como así- Decía Bra furiosa

-"Veras… a pesar de que en cierto punto tienes razón… ya tenía otro plan en mente para este verano hermanita… - Decia Goten mientras sacaba una revista de su bolsillo y se la entregaba a su "hermanita"

-"Pares Zung… es la hija del nuevo director… que hay con ella"- pregunto Bra

-"Lee un poco hermanita, solo lee…"- insistió Goten

-"Es un artículo sobre su discurso de pacto de celibato, qué es esto un discurso de una virgen… no entiendo que tramas Goten"- dijo Bra

-"Es mi reto… no lo entiendes… es mi nuevo reto… me acostare con ella para antes que se acabe el verano, hare que se olvide de su pacto además vela, es bonita ¿ a que si?- insistió Goten

-"Es un caso perdido Goten, mi propuesta es mucho más interesante que esto"- se quejó Bra

-"Te apuesto a qué me acuesto con ella mucho más rápido que en lo que tu sola destruyes a Marron"- dijo Goten

-"Claro que yo destruiría a Marron mucho más rápido que en lo que convences a esta eterna virgen que se acueste contigo"- dijo Bra rodando los ojos mientras leía el discurso de Pares con asco

-"Entonces te animas a apostar…"-Dijo Goten con picardía

-"De acuerdo… si gano me darás tu auto Goten…"- Dijo Bra sonriente ya que se trataba de un hermoso auto deportivo que Trunks le había regalado a su mejor amigo

-"Pues como sé que no perderé está bien… pero si es que gano como sé que pasará, ¿qué gano yo hermanita?"- preguntó Goten

-"Una noche conmigo, no hay mejor premio que ese". Dijo Bra

-"umm no lo sé…estas un poco ya sabes… usada…"- decía Goten

-"Dejare que lo hagas como tú quieras…"- dijo Bra

-"De acuerdo, es un trato…"- dijo Goten aceptando rápidamente a la propuesta sabiendo que tendría control sobre Bra era imposible de rechazar, además que le parecía una buena forma de pasar el verano

Y así fue como la apuesta empezó…

_NA:_

_*Siento mucho si les molesta la actitud del personaje de Marron en lo personal ella me encanta y para mi es una chica inteligente pero tuve que usarla en este personaje para que la historia se pudiera desarrollar lo siento._

_*Se que suena extraño que Bra llame hermano a Goten pero espero entiendan el porqué; o sea si creció con él y Trunks obviamente se verían como familia además también es para el buen desarrollo de la historia._

_*También sé que es extraño encontrar un FanFic donde haya un Goten y Bra malos por así decirlo pero ya verán cómo se desarrolla la historia, espero les guste._

_*Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí pronto subiré el próximo capitulo _


	2. El juego comienza

**Intenciones Crueles**

"**Sucker love is heaven sent****you pucker up our passion's spent****my hearts a tart your body's rent****my body's broken yours is bent****…."**

_**2\. El juego comienza**_

-"Puedo saber cómo harás para acercarte a ella aquí dice que tiene novio un tal Trevor"- decía Bra

-"Si sigues leyendo, dice que estará fuera un año, además dice ridiculeces como que él entiende sus votos de castidad, además encontré la manera perfecta de acercarme a ella, como su padre se muda aquí para ser el nuevo director y aun no consiguen casa por el verano da la casualidad que la dulce Pares se hospedara en la casa de verano Gohan y Videl y sabes que somos algo así como familia… puedes solo imaginar pequeña hermana lo que esto hará para mi reputación…lo que significa acostarme con la hija del director antes de que inicien las clases "- Reía Goten

-"Seria tu mayor logro… pero ni siquiera lo sueñes… está fuera de tus alcances…"- termino de decir Bra

-"Tengo que irme… es hora de hacer la entrada de la hija de Lovelace"- dijo Goten

-"Si en tu enfermo diario… como a todas las chicas"- dijo Bra

-"Se que mueres por leerlo…"- dijo Goten mientras salía de la habitación

-"Feliz cacería Goten…"- Dijo por ultimo Bra tomando el rosario que colgaba de su pecho abriendo la parte de arriba de la cruz para introducir su contenido, ese polvo blanco que tanto necesitaba dentro de su nariz.

**Casa de Verano de Gohan y Videl**

Videl caminaba por los jardines de la enorme casa donde vivía junto a su esposo de una joven de cabello castaño llamada Pares, le mostraba la casa donde viviría hasta que sus padres se establecieran en la ciudad. Cuando de pronto se escucho un gran ruido de un arma de fuego

-"¿Qué ha sido eso?"- Preguntó Pares

-"Goten debe estar en casa… ven te lo presentare"- Dijo Videl quien desconocía por completo la vida de su cuñado, siempre pensando que seguía siendo aquel inocente niño que conoció

Cuando las dos mujeres llegaron a donde se encontraba el joven, lo vieron con una escopeta disparando a platos que un sirviente de la casa lanzaba, cuando Goten las escucho llegar no puedo evitar hacer una cara de asco sin que lo notaran para voltearse inmediatamente con una enorme sonrisa corriendo a abrazar a su "querida" Videl

-"Te extrañe mucho Videl ¿cómo han estado las cosas aquí?"- Decia Goten

-"Yo también te extrañe… ven te presento a Pares Zung, se hospedara con nosotros unas semanas, Gohan y Pan no se encuentran en la ciudad así que es buena compañía"- Dijo Videl con una sonrisa

-"Entonces ya seremos dos los que te haremos compañia… Videl por qué no te adelantas y nos preparas unas limonadas, yo atiendo a Pares"- Termino de decir Goten sin quitar la mirada de encima de Pares

-"De acuerdo… pórtense bien, los veo en un rato"- Termino de decir Videl para entrar en la enorme casa

De pronto Goten tomo a Pares de la mano diciéndole que lo acompañara hacia una especie de terraza de jardín que tenia la casa

-"Sabes… leí tu manifiesto…"- Dijo Goten

-"¿Ah sí…?"- Pregunto Pares

-"Sí… y me pareció un poco… desagradable"- Dijo Goten sin quitan la mirada de Pares

-"Me sorprende, eres el primero que me dice algo así, la mayoría me alaba por el"- Dijo Pares

-"Porqué la mayoría sólo siguen lo que los demás hacen… mi duda es quién eres tú para criticar algo que no conoces"- Lanzó Goten

-"No estoy criticando nada, sólo pienso que la gente no debe hacer el amor, sin sentir amor… además a nuestra edad no hay madurez para experimentar el amor…"-Dijo Pares tranquilamente alejándose unos pasos de Goten

-"¿Acaso eres lesbiana?"- Pregunto Goten cómicamente

-"No… no lo soy"- Contesto Pares algo molesta

-"No quise ofenderte, pero aquí huele algo a feminismo con lesbianismo"- Dijo Goten

-"Oye no espero que alguien de tú experiencia entienda lo que siento y mucho menos mi compromiso"- Termino de decir Pares mientras se empezaba a alejar de él

-"De qué estás hablando"- Dijo Goten algo molesto y sorprendido caminando detrás de la chica

-"Pues estoy muy bien enterada de tu reputación aquí… sé que prometes el mundo entero a las chicas para seducirlas, quizá Videl no lo sepa pero yo si"- Dijo Pares dejando a Goten en shock

-"Qué… pero ¿quién te dijo eso?"- Dijo Goten exaltado, no podía más su plan se estaba viendo arruinado

-"Me escribieron un correo diciéndome todo sobre ti"- Dijo Pares cruzándose de brazos poniendo una mirada desafiante hacia Goten

-"Es de mal gusto hacer eso…."- Dijo Goten sin saber que más decir su plan se venía abajo ante cada palabra que Pares decía

-"Por qué te sorprende… ¿acaso es verdad?"-Pregunto Pares sabiendo que Goten se ponía nervioso lo cual aclaraba sus dudas respecto al correo

-"Si tú lo dices…"- Dijo Goten dándose la vuelta dejando a Pares ahí parada con una cara de sorpresa y partiendo lejos de la casa de su hermano

_**Casa Alpha: Clases particulares de Música de Marron**_

-"Muy bien ahora intentaremos la escala de sol mayor si te parece Marron"- Decia Ubb el instructor de música de Marron

Mientras Marron intentaba sacar la nota en el chelo entraba Bra junto con la sirvienta de la casa, una joven extranjera que no hablaba bien el idioma, quedándose ambas quietas sin hacer ruido observando la escena por órdenes de Bra

-"Soy un asco, no puedo hacerlo"- Se quejaba Marron

-"Tranquila Marron, sólo necesitas respirar profundo y concentrarte… deja que fluya…"- Dijo Ubb mientras se sentaba detrás de Marron de una manera aunque fuera para instruirla daba a interpretar una situación un poco más sensual… recargando la espalda de Marron hacia su formado pecho mientras le ayudaba a sacar la nota, Ubb no perdía el tiempo y se dedicaba a captar el olor del cabello y cuello de Marron la cual se sentía encantada ante dicho gesto

Ante esta escena, ideas llegaban a la cabeza de Bra, al momento dejo caer una pequeña escultura de cristal de la pared

-" Mei- Ling… ten cuidado limpia esto"- Dijo Bra sin quitar la mirada de la reacción de sorpresa de Ubb y Marron

-"Disculpas no quería interrumpirlos, tocabas maravillosamente Marron"- Dijo Bra con una sonrisa

-"Oh… Bra… El es Ubb el me dará clases de música todo el verano, es estudiante de música en la universidad esta componiendo su primer sinfonía…"- Explicaba Marron a Bra

-"Sí… está basada en la lucha de los pueblos nativos de mi país por obtener su libertad"- Dijo Ubb

-"Los pueblos nativos son mis favoritos"- Dijo Marron torpemente, causando que Bra no pudiera evitar rodar los ojos

-"Creo que ya termino la hora… te veré mañana Marron"- Dijo Ubb mientras recogía sus cosas

_**Departamento de Blaine amigo de Trunks y Goten**_

-"Es increible…"- Decia Blaine al escuchar la historia que su amigo Goten le contaba

-"Así es… es tan marica, no te ofendas pero como pudo alguien advertirle de todas mis técnicas"- Decia Goten

-"No es ofensa…. sabes ¿quién pudo ser?- preguntaba Blaine

-"Si supiera quién es no estaría sufriendo"- Decia Goten cansado

-"De qué escuela dices que viene la chica"- Decía Blaine a su amigo

-"De Richmond… ¿por qué?"- pregunto Goten

-"umm Richmond… que de ahí no viene Greg…"- Dijo Blaine a su amigo

-"No me sorprendería que fuera él, me odia desde que me acosté con su novia el año pasado- Dijo Goten

-"Yo no creo que eso le haya molestado mucho"- dijo Blaine riendo "Digamos que a Greg le gustan las cosas diferentes, digamos que le interesa ir en dos caminos"- reía Blaine

-"Qué… hablas en serio… Greg es gay"- Preguntaba Goten sorprendido

-"Sí… el semestre pasado solía entrar a mi habitación ebrio cada mes hablábamos un rato y se ponía como loco diciendo que él no era homosexual y terminábamos acostándonos"- Contaba Blaine

-"Creo que tengo una idea… crees que podrías arreglar una reunión hoy a media noche, deja la puerta abierta y yo me encargo del resto"- Decía Goten con emoción

-"Claro… pero sabes que no será gratis"- Decía Blaine al momento que Goten se saco un pequeño sobre de su pantalón con un conocido polvo para entregárselo a su amigo quien lo ayudaría en su plan

_**Parque del Campus**_

Bra decidió llevar a Marron a tener un picnic en el parque del campus para enseñarle modales entre otras cosas para obtener información, Bra se encontraba cepillando el cabello de Marron de una manera muy dulce

-"Marron escuche rumores que estas saliendo con Brent, dime es cierto"- Preguntaba Bra

-"Es un buen chico... aunque... no paraba de hablar de una bulímica loca que dejo en el verano... debe ser una perdedora" Decia Marron desconociendo la situación a lo que Bra reacciono halando fuertemente su cabello fingiendo que fue un accidente

-"Auuuuuuu"- Grito Marron

-"Lo siento, fue un accidente... pero sigue contándome" Insistió Bra

-"Pues me invito a pasar las festividades de la próxima semana a una casa en las villas pero no se... me da miedo..." - Decía Marron inocentemente

-"Pero a qué le tienes miedo"- Pregunto Bra

-"A los chicos... es decir... nunca he llegado a nada con ninguno... ni siquiera he besado"- Dijo Marron con vergüenza

-"Marron... nunca has practicado con alguna de tus amigas"- Pregunto Bra

-"Claro que no qué asco" Dijo Marron

-"Claro que no, es fácil, ven te enseñare"- Dijo Bra "Mirame... cierra los ojos y moja tus labios..." A lo cual Marron obedeció y Bra prosiguió a besarla. Subiendo cada vez el volumen de los besos... todo formando parte del plan de Bra...

-"Creo... que me gusto..." Dijo Marron

-"Por qué no lo practicas con tu amigo Ubb... se nota que le gustas"-pregunto Bra

-"Me envía cartas Bra, cartas de amor" - Decía Marron emocionada

-"Que romántico... le has contestado... él te gusta"- Pregunto Bra

-"No... si mi madre se entera me mataría... no sé qué hacer" dijo Marron angustiada

-"Pero ocultaste las cartas... necesito que saques copia de cada una y me las lleves... yo soy una experta en cartas de amor, con mi ayuda Ubb estará comiendo de la palma de tu mano" - Dijo Bra

-"Eres tan buena amiga" Decia Marron alegremente

**Casa de Verano de Videl y Gohan**

Pares se encontraba leyendo en una habitación de la casa donde se hospedaba cuando empezó a escuchar música clásica, intentando averiguar de dónde provenía, salió de la habitación llegando al área donde se encontraba la piscina techada, ahí vio que se encontraba Goten sentado viendo hacia ella

-"Que agradable sorpresa verte pares"- Dijo Goten con una sonrisa

-"Sabes que esta musica se escucha en toda la casa"- Decia Pares molesta

-"No... De hecho solo dónde estabas tú... quería complacerte" Contesto Goten con una mirada sincera

Pares no contesto nada, se dio la vuelta para salir de ese lugar a lo que Goten contesto poniendo una canción sumamente romántica y melosa

-"Qué estabas haciendo en tu cuarto querida Pares"- Dijo Goten parándose frente a ella con una mirada que solo él podía hacer -"¿Algo interesante?" pregunto el chico

-" Sí... de hecho muy interesante... leía un libro" Contesto Pares dándose la vuelta

Goten aprovecho para tomar una bolsa de regalo que tenia escondida a unos pasos y se la entrego a Pares

-"¿Qué es esto?"- pregunto la chica

-"Es un regalo... para que empieces el año escolar"- Contesto Goten al ver que la chica abría un nuevo maletín con su nombre grabado

-"Es precioso... no tenias que hacerlo"- Contesto Pares apenada

-"Crees que podrías suspender tu lectura y nadar conmigo un rato"- Dijo Goten seductoramente

-"No debería hacerlo... dame unos minutos... me cambiare de ropa" la chica salió de esa área de la casa para irse a poner algo apropiado para nadar dejando a Goten solo.

Cuando Pares salió empezó a timbrar el celular de Goten

-"¿Ya lo hiciste?"-Pregunto Bra del otro lado del teléfono

-" La estoy trabajando"-Contesto Goten

-"Lento..."- fue lo último que dijo Bra antes de colgar

_**Hasta aquí este capítulo, tarde mucho en actualizar pero estuve muy ocupada con la universidad, tratare de actualizar pronto, espero de verdad que les guste la historia**_


End file.
